Come Fly With Me
by The Awesome H
Summary: The Grand Magic Games - the true test of a wizard's strength. Join Levy McGarden as she watches her friends rise and fall during the games. While they struggle with their opponents, she struggles with understanding her growing attachment to a certain Iron Dragon Slayer. (Rated M for future adult themes & violence. Will include other ships - NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, EverElf, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Setting the Scene**

* * *

 _T_ _oday, an adventure started._

 _I never would have thought that life would throw me so many curveballs, but I can't say that I'm disappointed. Being a part of this guild has always been the light shining into my life – even when I had no other light to look forward to._

 _Today, I train to become stronger, to show the world that I'm not someone they can overlook. The Grand Magic Games await my companions and I._

 _Today, we have started to reclaim a title that is rightfully ours._

 _Today, I learn to live again._

* * *

With 3 months until the start of the games, various Fairytail members retreated to their respective training grounds. Although she desired a different location with a different team, Levy McGarden could honestly say that she was impressed with her friends that trained with her. Their power was impressive already – something that Levy knew she would never be able to match with her own strength – but she knew that with her help and the help of those around them, the individuals she trained with would become even stronger, turning them into savage opponents during the game. Levy was proud of her guild mates, and even prouder when they specifically requested that she assist them in their training. Games like these were not meant for Levy – she would stand by on reserve if she was needed – her skills were more useful in preparation.

"Come on, Levy! Lighten up! It's not like you won't see Gajeel again!" Natsu slapped her on her back as they walked from the train station. A look of horror crossed her face and she gaped without sound before she finally found her voice.

"Who said anything about Gajeel?" She questioned, walking alongside the dragon slayer. Sure, Levy had been harboring a crush on Gajeel ever since Tenrou. Even more so when he'd started dancing with her a few weeks ago during lessons that eventually enveloped the majority of the guild. But she hadn't made that public knowledge…well, except to a few girls in the guild. Namely Lucy. The others just got lucky, like Juvia, and pulled out her feelings with a good guess.

"Come on, Levy! Don't cha know word travels fast in Fairytail?" Natsu grinned at her as Levy continued her doe eyed stare. Natsu gave her another pat on the back and ran forward toward the other guild members, leaving Levy alone to wait on Lucy as she grabbed her belongings.

"LU! You're in big trouble!" Levy's face was bright red as she tapped her foot in impatience. Lucy would have a lot of explaining to do – it was obvious that she was the one who would have told Natsu about her one-sided crush. "I can't believe you told Natsu, you traitor!"

It was obvious that Lucy and Natsu were extremely close. They were on the same team and Lucy had mentioned that Natsu and Happy crashed her place more often than they didn't. Surely they would talk about things….Levy had just hoped that her personal life would have stayed out of their topics of conversation.

* * *

Akane Beach was a favorite hideout for the Fairytail guild. Erza was particularly happy with the training site selection – she'd been dying to get on a beach since their return to the guild. Levy had thought that she remembered Erza mentioning a vacation prior to Tenrou. Perhaps this was her excuse for a replacement.

"Today, we start our training." Erza's voice rang out, alerting the other members to their task at hand. Of course, everyone had their own plans for training – the morning was primarily spent playing around and enjoying the beach, which was much to Erza's chagrin. But if everyone else was slacking, so would she…for now, anyway.

Levy was lying on the beach with Lucy, chatting away about random things, enjoying the lick of the sun on her skin. She'd have to look through that rule book sooner or later. Plus, Wendy needed a little assistance with the notes that she'd gotten on her sky dragon abilities. Levy was glad that she could assist the guild like this. If it meant that they had an advantage over the others, she'd work twice as hard to ensure it.

"Are you nervous, Lucy?" Levy asked her friend with curiosity.

"I don't know. I mean, how likely is it that I'll get the chance to compete?"

"Yeah. I know what you mean, Lu. You're still going to train though, right?"

"Of course! I need to get stronger anyway. We're so far behind everyone else. Tenrou really messed things up for us."

"I know. I have so many books to read. I need to get caught up to speed on happenings around the world. I don't feel as useful as I used to be." _Maybe that's why Gajeel didn't want me to go with him. I'd just get in the way._ Levy's cheeks blushed at the end of her thought, but she quickly turned her gaze back up to the clouds in the sky as she placed her hands behind her head in the sand.

"You're still very useful, Levy! What makes you think Master wouldn't pick you to be on a team?"

"Lucy, I appreciate your kindness, but….I'm just not a fighter."

Levy heard her friend sigh. If she would have looked at Lucy, Levy would have seen her shaking her head. _You just don't know your potential, Levy._ Lucy thought as she listened to her friend. Levy hadn't ever thought much about her own power. She didn't give herself enough credit.

* * *

Days and then months passed, but it hadn't seemed like long at all. Lucy's spirits had invited the group to the celestial world for a party, although at first, they'd all been quite convinced that the spirits were in dire circumstances. One day of fun had cost them close to three months of training, and when they returned back to Earthland, Levy knew that her team was in trouble.

More eventful happenings took place, and they were all opened to their second origin of magic. Levy had hear of this 'second' origin previously, but it had been nothing but hearsay and fairytales. Now, as she felt her own power, Levy knew that this was nothing to be misbelieved.

"Alright guys, I'm all fired up!"

"Cool it, Natsu. You need to save your energy for the games."

"You're such a party pooper, Gray."

"Now, you two, stop your bickering. I hope we're prepared enough for this."

"Everyone – it's time to head back to the guild to meet up with the others. Pack your things and meet in the lobby in one hour. Our train leaves shortly."

"Yes, ma'am Erza!"

* * *

The ride to the guild was a silent one. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts as excitement and nervousness began to build. Levy thought about the other guild members – the Strauss siblings, the Thunder Legion, and then…Gajeel. Her heart pounded in her chest at the thought of seeing him again. It had been such a long time, even if it had only felt like days.

The guild stood before them. It hadn't taken all that long for them to return home. Levy couldn't wait to put her things down and freshen up in her own home for a day or two. They'd be leaving soon to head to the capital for the games. But everyone else would be returning today too, which prompted Levy to scurry about once they returned. She couldn't let Gajeel see her like this. She needed to primp.

Of course she'd been disappointed when Gajeel hadn't returned. Everyone else was back at the guild with the exception of Laxus and his lackeys, Gajeel, and Lily. Levy wondered to herself if it had been possible that they had forgotten to return or if something more…dire….had become of them. She fretted over the iron dragon slayer, but her attention was eventually stolen from her as the Fairytail team was announced.

She shouldn't have been surprised by the selections, but she was surprised when the Master came to speak to her afterwards.

"I have another task for you, Levy. Please don't be offended that I didn't select you for the games this year."

Levy couldn't help her face from dropping as he reminded her that she wasn't good enough or strong enough to be selected, but when the Master placed his hands on her shoulder, her chin rose in a smile.

"Don't worry about it, sir. Please, how can I help?"

* * *

Although Freed had been the one to find the loophole first, Levy had been the one to ensure its accuracy and kept the second team formation a secret. She assisted the Master as he decided who would be on the team – throwing in the other half of the Guild's strongest members. He'd wanted to do his best to ensure that both teams would make it far into the competition, so dividing up the power so that it was split evenly was his best bet.

"Don't get me wrong, sir, but I'm not entirely certain that two teams is the best idea…." Levy had expressed her concerns one afternoon, but the Master merely laughed and patted her on the head. "You think too much, my dear. I promise this is our best bet."

Gajeel and some of the others had already been alerted to the plan prior to Levy's arrival, and thus, she had yet to lay her eyes on the dragon slayer that she had deemed one of her dearest friends. Sure, Natsu was fun and helpful and kind….but there was something about Gajeel that attracted Levy like a moth to a flame.

* * *

"Levy-chan! Where will you be staying?" The hotel in Croccus was the cheapest one they could find. The guild had lost a lot of its wealth over the years, but some of the members that had disappeared had retained some stockpiles of money. Contributing a pretty penny to the cause herself, Levy was proud that they had found enough funds to secure warm beds for most of the guild. The support that came from their friends was astounding, and Levy knew that regardless of what happened during these games, the competitors from their guild would never know what it was like to be alone during them.

"Er, I'm two halls over." She raised her hands above her head and stretched, a yawn escaping as she did so. "I think I'm going to retire soon. Are you guys going out to explore, Lu-chan? It's been a long trip. You should get your rest! Everything starts tomorrow."

She bid her friends farewell and retreated to her room. She placed the key into the lock, turning the knob after it had clicked. With a slight push, the door opened, and Levy entered her home for the next week.

"GAH!" She cried out in surprise as a head of dark hair came into view, followed by the white wings of an Exceed. "GAJEEL! LILY! What are you two doing in here?"

"Think you could keep it down, Shrimp?"

"Yes, please, Levy. Don't go shouting like that or you'll spoil the surprise, giheehee."

The bags she had been holding from her shopping trip fell to the ground and Levy stared at the two intruders.

"How is it that you get your own room and I'm stuck with those other losers?"

"Yeah. Laxus snores. I can barely sleep myself."

"Hey, you're one to talk about snoring, Cat."

Levy's face was flushed – she wasn't a fan of being taken by surprise, especially when her clothes (including her intimates) were spread throughout the room. Marching over to Gajeel, she stood in front of him, her nose almost touching his as she raised her voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, GAJEEL!?"

"Is that any way to welcome your hero?" Gajeel gave her a cocky smile which faltered as he quickly realized his choice of words weren't his smartest decision. "Fine. Look, Shrimp. I need some help powering up." Gajeel pushed her back a bit, so that he could have his own breathing space. "Ain't no reason to get your panties in a bunch. I just need some iron."

Iron. He just needed some iron? What did she look like? An iron dispenser?

"Gajeel." Her voice was scarily calm but her eyes closed as she picked up a suitcase. "You've invaded my privacy….especially since my UNDERWEAR is in plain view!"

Minutes later, Gajeel ran out of the room and Lily was punted out the door after him.

"Take your damn iron and stop barging into other people's rooms without asking! Especially rooms of girls, you stupid boy!"

And without more than a few words of magic coming from her lips, Levy shut the door as Gajeel felt a heavy weight on his chest take his breath away.

Iron.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, y'all. Here we go - another Gajevy story with hints of others tossed in. I definitely feel a little adventure/angst/romance in the air. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

R&R always appreciated! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of Day 1**

* * *

Eventually, Gajeel caught his breath. He lifted the iron and tucked it under his arm, signaling to Lily that they were getting the hell out of there before Levy came at them with more power. He couldn't risk getting scathed prior to the games. Besides, it was close to midnight and the rules had specifically stated that he needed to be with the others in their room before the clock began to ring.

"I wonder what got into her…" Lily muttered, rubbing his head as they made their way down the hall. Levy had really given them the boot, and he'd been almost certain prior to her entrance, that she would have been thrilled to see them.

"Eh, does it really matter?" It did though. He could feel her embarrassment the instant she dropped her bags. It wasn't as if he had intended on making her feel that way….it just kind of happened. Gajeel chuckled as his hand absentmindedly went to his pocket. The soft fabric caressed his fingers and it made his heart skip a beat. He wondered if Levy would ever notice that they were missing.

"I guess not. But still – I don't like it when Levy is angry with us, Gajeel. She helps us out and buys me kiwis sometimes." The Exceed's face dropped at that statement. It would be a real shame if Lily didn't get his treat from Levy every week. He'd come to like the Script Mage over time – especially since Gajeel had taken a liking to her as well. Levy was a good girl. Lily appreciated that about her very much. She kept Gajeel out of trouble and she was a real friend to him. Lily knew that when he wasn't around, Levy had Gajeel's back when he needed it. It was awfully reassuring to the Exceed.

The dragon slayer didn't say much else as they walked to their room. He had to prepare for the tasks at hand. Besides, he would see Levy again later on this week. There had to be a way to make it up to her somehow.

* * *

"Stupid Gajeel!" Levy screamed into her pillow as she flopped onto her bed. "Why must he insist on embarrassing me all the time?" Levy let out a deep sigh as she rolled onto her back. The universe must hate her – always placing her into awkward situations like this or putting her at a disadvantage because of her height. Her face had turned a bright red when she realized that her clothes were out – Levy hadn't wanted Gajeel to see her intimates like this! Besides, shouldn't he have been back into his room anyway? Letting out a few more huffs, she gradually settled down on her bed. There was no sense in fretting. What was done was already done.

Tucking herself on her bed, she opened a book and began to invest herself with the words on the pages. But a hard knock on her door alerted her to a new visitor and after hearing the voice from the other side, she jumped to her feet and dashed to open it.

"Levy! Open up! We've got an emergency!"

It was Lisanna and Happy, an odd pairing if you'd ask Levy. But in this instance, it was obvious that something wasn't right. Levy was all ears as Lisanna began to explain the nature of her unexpected visit. "Wendy and Carla are missing and we need help."

Those words were all she needed to jump into action. Immediately, Levy was rushing to grab her glasses, tucking them into her bag, and following Lisanna and Happy out of the building. "What's the plan? Where were they last seen?" Levy questioned the other two guild members, deciding that she needed as much information as possible in order to help.

"No idea. We've all split up into teams. Levy, will you go check out the shopping district?" Lisanna asked as they raced through the streets, trying to find Wendy and Carla as quickly as possible. All of them had a real bad feeling about this. "Happy and I will go searching by the gardens."

"Right." Levy threw them a wave as she made a left at the next road, following her instincts and doing her best to help with the searching. Where were they? What if they were hurt? Another question was brought to mind as she paused for a moment to catch her breath. All team members had to be back to their rooms by midnight or else…..

Or else what?

Levy didn't have an answer to that. But it didn't look good.

* * *

Midnight was upon them before anyone knew it. Levy watched as the pre-qualification round began above her. She said a million silent prayers as she wandered the shopping district, tugging up covers to tables and searching behind booths. They still hadn't found Wendy or Carla. It looked like their adventures in Croccus were already starting. Her hazel eyes stared at the large maze for only a moment. She knew she might cry in fear if she were to watch it any longer.

 _Please keep him safe. Please let me see him again._

It was all she asked. Levy was concerned for her guild mates, but especially the one she had forcefully kicked out of her room earlier that night. Of course he could handle himself. At least, she hoped he could handle himself. With the disappearance of Wendy, Levy knew that this competition would be one that they would never forget.

She was on pins and needles until she received word that Wendy and Carla had been found. Lisanna and Happy had been successful in their search, but the two missing were not in good shape. Someone had attacked them and it would be a while before either of them were well enough to provide the guild with information. In the meantime, Elfman had stepped in to assist Natsu and the others, which caused Levy's heart to drop without her realizing it. Perhaps she had been holding onto hope that she would get to compete.

Thoughts of all the heaviness in her heart got pushed back into the darkness. She had more important things to worry about – like ensuring her friends and their safety back at the hotel. Levy could only hope that everyone, including Gajeel, would stay safe throughout the night.

* * *

"You got this, Lu!" Levy shouted from the stands, excited that her team mates had made it to the final rounds of the games. Levy had been so thrilled when Lucy had told her that they qualified and they'd embraced and squealed together for a few moments while it all sunk in. This was it – they were going to prove once and for all that Fairytail was the greatest guild Fiore had ever seen!

"Thanks, Levy! You know, I'm so excited, but…."

"What's wrong, Lu?"

"Well, I'm just worried about the others."

Levy understood what Lucy was talking about. No one had gotten much sleep, and word from Gajeel and his team had not reached anyone. Of course, it was still underwraps that they were competing, so most were just concerned with their wellbeing….but Levy knew otherwise.

"IF ONLY THAT METAL HEAD WERE HERE TO SEE US!" Natsu announced as he walked passed Lucy and Levy. He'd been pacing for the better part of an hour, anxiously awaiting the beginning of the games. He had been less than pleased when Levy delivered their outfits – purple was apparently not his color- but Lucy had been excited about them. The others were indifferent for the most part – at least, they were once Elfman got a proper fitting outfit. The look on his face as he held up the dress that Wendy would have worn had been priceless.

The crowd started to rumble and Levy took that as the right time to leave her friends. "Keep your chins up and do me proud, Lu!" She grinned at the team and gave them all a quick thumbs up before darting out to sit in the stands.

But on her way out, she came face to face with the man she had prayed for throughout the night.

* * *

"Oi, Shrimp!"

Levy turned to look at him, knowing exactly who it was that yelled at her. Gajeel's face was turned into a grin as he walked toward her and Levy couldn't help the hard gulp she gave in response. When Gajeel smiled at her like that, she knew he was up to no good.

"So what – did you guys make it?" She asked as her hands went to her hips. It seemed she always had that stance around him – very argumentative and closed. It was as if she was trying to protect herself from whatever it was he tried to toss at her.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Levy raised her eyebrow in response to his statement before she gave him a small smile. "Uh huh. Glad you made it, Gajeel. I hadn't heard anything about your team and was concerned."

"You? Concerned? About me?"

Was that really all he had picked out that statement? "About your team. Get it straight, Gajeel."

He let out one of his signature laughs, patting her on the shoulder roughly. "Aw, Shrimp – I was just messin' with ya." He paused and looked straight at her. "I expect you to be in the stands. Keep Lily from beatin' up on everyone, eh?"

Levy nodded. Lily was going to have to keep her from beating up on everyone, not the other way around. "I can do that."

"Good."

He started to walk to the area she had just evacuated. They were announcing the final 8 teams for the games.

"Hey, Gajeel?" Levy hollered back to him, turning to stare at his back. "Be careful, okay?"

He raised his hand in acknowledgement and then he was gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Chapter #2!

Yes, I do like to draw out my stories. I'm sorry I'm not sorry!

To those of you looking for a story with more chapters to read about Gajeel and Levy, check out my other piece called "Nothin' On My Mind." It's a little different than this one will be, but still - it's Gajevy at it's finest. To those that are already fans of NOMM, I'll be posting a new chapter for that one soon!

R&R appreciated! Thanks for the support, y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3: Recovery and Refreshments**

 _Please keep in mind that this is a slightly AU version of the games and things that I have written may have occurred out of order or differently in the manga/anime. Please don't shame me for it...but do enjoy the story! :)_

* * *

She hadn't realized that she'd been holding her breath most of the day. It was only when Lucy was taken to recover after her battle and the other teams were escorted off the field that Levy realized she was a bit light headed. Seeing one of her best friends caught in a situation like that had not been easy, but Levy had been one of Lucy's biggest fans out in the stands and she had stood by Lucy every step of the way.

But….today had been a rude awakening for their guild as a whole – the other teams were here to play, but not necessarily by the rules that had been set forth previously. Rumors swam around them – the Raven Tail guild was doing their best to destroy all chances Fairy Tail had at winning the games, it seemed. Early on, it was decided that Raven Tail was more of a foe than a friend – Master Ivan was a Fairy Tail outcast, choosing the path of darkness over that of light. It really surprised Levy that Laxus was his son; although the surly demeanor was a slight giveaway. In addition to these foes, a new, strong guild threatened to wipe the floor with Fairy Tail as they triumphed. Sabertooth, with two dragon slayers that threatened to steal the thunder that the Fairytail dragon slayers held for so long, was a guild that contained various types of magic users that certainly stunned and surprised the members in Fairy Tail. It made Levy nervous, especially after she caught the two dragon slayers eyeing two of those she held near and dear to her heart.

Friends made appearances. Juvia's attention was torn between two men. Leon Vastia, a member of the Lamina Scale guild, had worked with Fairy Tail previously to the games and was also a known rival to Fairy Tail's Gray. The two had trained for many years as Ice Make Wizards, but it seemed that Leon had taken a liking to Miss Juvia and was quite vocal about it, much to Gray's chagrin. Juvia wasn't sure what to think, but she knew that Gray was the one who had stolen her heart. Part of her wished that he would just tell her if he felt the same so that she could move on with her life, but that was between Levy and Juvia - she'd never admit it to anyone else, except for maybe…..Gajeel.

Gajeel hadn't participated in today's events. Levy was disappointed and pleased at the same time. She didn't have to watch as he was hurt, but she had always admired his strength and power. Gajeel always put on a good show when it came to his battles, and the fact that he could change his limbs into forces of iron was quite impressive to the script mage. She'd always wondered what it was like to have abilities like that. Instead, she was stuck with her books and her script magic, always doomed to the life of a weakling. But that was another story and her thoughts were quickly swept from her mind as she raced from her seat in the stands to assist Lucy.

* * *

"Lu?" Levy's voice was soft as she called out into the makeshift locker rooms in the stadium. "Lu? Are you still here?" The sound of soft cries caught her ears and Levy did her best to keep herself calm as she turned the corner to see her friend. Lucy was huddled in the corner, grabbing her clothes and throwing them into a bag. Levy could tell that she was doing her best to keep herself together, but falling apart was the only real option for the celestial mage at this point in time. Lucy felt guilty – Levy could see it all over her face. Levy rushed to her friend, grasping her in the tightest hug she could and felt the sobs wrack through Lucy.

"I'm such a disgrace." Lucy cried and Levy hushed her while brushing her hair from her face.

"No you're not. You fought hard, Lucy. What happened to you wasn't fair!" Raven Tail had played dirty and Levy was almost positive that they had cheated. One of their members had countered Lucy's attack and had the attack actually struck her opponent, Lucy would have been a definite winner. "Please don't cry, Lu. We love you – nothing will ever change that. You were amazing out there today, honest!"

"Oh, Levy. You're always so positive. Thank you for being here for me, but I just need some time to get myself together."

"Understandable. Here – let me help you. Let's get you into a hot shower and some comfy clothes. It'll help with your sore muscles and then we'll see if we can get you patched up good enough to come say hello to everyone this evening. How does that sound?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Levy. You're the best."

"No, you're the best, Lucy. Now, cheer up buttercup. After all – tomorrow is another day!"

* * *

It hadn't taken her long to get Lucy into a comfortable bath. The poor girl couldn't slow down her sobs when they were behind closed doors, but Levy was so impressed with Lucy's resilience in public. Not a single tear fell from her face as they made their way back to the hotel, not even due to the pain that she was obviously suffering from with all of her injuries. They were cat called and verbally harassed by the audience of the games as they walked the streets of Croccus, but Levy hushed them with narrowed eyes and threatened to turn them into toads if they so much as took two steps toward the injured girl.

"They don't know what kind of magic I use, Lu. I'm sure we'll look back on this and laugh later, but – GODDAMIT, I'm warning you! One more step and you won't know what hit ya!" Feisty Levy was feisty. She needed to ensure her friend's safety and she did a damned good job of it.

"Now, Lu, take your time. Don't feel like you have to do anything you don't want to. Here – Cana gave me this to give to you. It's a calling card. Just let me know if you need help."

She left Lucy then, heading down to her own room to change out of the clothes she wore. They were covered in the blood, sweat, tears, and dirt that had also covered Lucy. Levy didn't mind though – it was a small sacrifice to make for her friend.

* * *

Upon entering her room, she stripped off her signature orange dress, letting it pile up in a pool of cloth right in front of her door. Her other garments were discarded in similar fashion and her hair was let loose from the band that had held it out of her face. A shower was much needed for the script mage and the warm water helped relax her tense muscles. She smiled to herself as she massaged her upper arms, imaging what it would feel like to have someone help her with this menial task. And by someone, she meant Gajeel, with his rough hands and piercings. Levy had always been curious about that part of him – the piercings. She didn't have any herself – she was much too afraid of the pain she might experience from a piercing. All of her friends had told her horror stories, although Lucy's earrings were adorable and Levy was envious of them. Perhaps one day…..

Levy sighed and turned the water off, finally free of the grime that had covered her only minutes ago. She grabbed two towels – one to wrap around her body, the other to dry her hair. Levy hummed to herself as she moved throughout the bathroom, gathering her cosmetics and other miscellaneous beauty products as she worked to put herself back together again. Without much thought, she wandered out into the main room where her clothes were kept.

"Hey Gajeel."

Levy waved as she held the towel with her other hand. She continued to whistle to herself as she walked passed the dark haired man, bending over slightly as she gathered up her clothes. It didn't sink in for a few moments, but once it did, a scream erupted from her lips.

"GAJEEL!"

Levy turned on her toes, losing grip on her towel. It dipped down a bit but she frantically grasped the cloth before she exposed herself too much.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

Her face was as red as a fire engine. Gajeel's mouth was hanging open and he had to forcibly close it before he got himself in trouble. Shrimp was in nothing but a towel – wow, it must be his lucky day or something. "Well, I guess that depends on if you're going to put on some clothes or not, Shrimp." Gajeel wiggled his eyes suggestively, causing Levy's face to turn even brighter. He wasn't sure it could be done, but it definitely happened.

At his comment, Levy quickly scooted back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Her back pressed against the wood and she replayed everything that happened in her head. Gajeel was out there, sitting on her bed. Gajeel – the guy she'd had a crush on for months now – had just seen her in nothing but a towel. Gajeel – that arrogant, asshole of a dragon slayer – had toss suggestive words her way and she hadn't fainted. Well…there was that at least.

Closing her eyes for just a moment, Levy tried her best to calm her racing heart. Had she been better clothed, things would have been different. Part of her wished that a spell would have come to mind to make him pay for his intrusion.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you to STOP BREAKING AND ENTERING?"

Levy was pacing in front of Gajeel this time. Her hands were going wild as she spoke and Gajeel just reclined until she was finished. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world, especially with that stupid ass grin on his face.

"You're just upset because I saw you bein' a little risqué."

"If you tell anyone about this….AND I MEAN ANYONE….I will find you and I will destroy you, Gajeel Redfox."

"Aw, come on Shrimp. You're really that upset that I saw you in nothin' but a towel? Jeez, don't be such a prude. It's not like you were naked or anything." Gajeel rolled his eyes and Levy thought she was about to combust.

"That's not the point, Gajeel! And I was practically naked!" Levy stood still in front of him, her hands on her hips. She was more embarrassed than anything, which became painfully obvious as she attempted to shame Gajeel into apologizing.

It didn't work.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll give you a free shot. Any time you want to see me in nothin' but a towel, you got it. An eye for an eye. Deal?"

Levy's mind ran away with that one immediately. What she would give to see Gajeel in nothing but a towel. A sigh of longing escaped her lips as she crumpled down into a chair across the room from Gajeel. "Fine. I guess it's a deal. Now what do you want, Gajeel?"

"Huh? Oh. I didn't want anything. Just thought I'd come pester you since I didn't see you after the games today." He shrugged. Levy huffed.

"You really just came here to give me a hard time?"

"Is that so hard to believe, Shrimp? I mean, after we came back from the island, we haven't gotten many chances to keep trainin' together. I gotta make sure you're still growing your power. I'm a man who keeps my promises." He puffed out his chest proudly at that statement. Sure, he was a man of his word, but why did he have to come into her room while she was taking a shower?

"….Gajeel. I appreciate your dedication to the task at hand, but don't you think there are more important things to worry about right now than whether or not I've been training?"

"What do you mean, Shrimp? I don't really worry about anything."

"Um, Gajeel…you're competing in the Grand Magic Games. Lucy and Grey got their asses handed to them today and if I remember correctly, your team didn't do so hot either."

Gajeel frowned as she finished running his hand through his hair before he gave her a grin. "You really worry too much, Shorty. Now, quit your pouting and let's go have a drink."

"I'm not pouting, Gajeel."

"You are too, Shortstack. Now let's go. The whole guild is having a blast downstairs and we're up here wasting time."

Both of them moved to the door at the same time, colliding for only a second. Levy's hand rested on Gajeel's chest as she steadied herself. His hands moved to catch her before she fell. Levy could feel her breath catch at his nearness. It reminded her of all the time they had spent together after he'd joined the guild and how far their relationship had come. If she would have felt his touch some time ago, she would have shaken with fear. Now, his fingers implanted a warmth that spread over her skin and settled in the pit of her stomach. Their eyes stayed locked, but the trance was quickly broken as they separated themselves.

"A…Ah…I'm okay."

Gajeel only grunted in response, running his hand through his main once more as he walked out the door. Levy followed behind him, her face slightly heated from the moment before.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Chapter #3! What do you guys think? The story is just getting started...I can't wait to see what happens at this Day 1 after party, can you?

 _Look forward to another pairing making an entrance next chapter...I may have provided hints already. Debating on tossing up a post from someone else's point of view. You might get two chapters for this story next time instead of one!_

R&R always appreciated! Sorry for the lack of posting this week - sudden changes in employment (jumping ship to another company is always fun...especially when you're buy a house...) and studying for a massive exam have taken over my life. Hopefully another chapter to this or my other Gajevy story, Nothin' On My Mind (you should check it out if you haven't already) will be posted within the next day or so.

Tootles!


End file.
